A New Beginning
by EnigmaticAssassin
Summary: Juliette Marie Dorian, the daughter of Arno Dorian and Elise de la Serre, is scrutinzed by Sophie Trenet for failing a mission alongside her mother. Elise suggests her daughter begin her training under a friend of hers in Crawley... Please read and review!


Francois Dorian awoke from his short nap, awoken by shouting coming from the main chambers. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and strapped on his hidden blade. Francois walked into the main chambers, to see his sister, Juliette, sitting on on a chair, hanging her head. Francois approached Beylier, who was sitting down to rest his knees.

"What is going on here?" Francois asked Beylier, out of curiosity. Beylier returned a glance to him.

"Apparently Juliette failed a mission after receiving her hidden blade, and it nearly killed your mother." Beylier informed Francois, as they both watched on. Francois was stunned to hear the outcome of the mission. Francois remembered the note that Juliette had left him, with her being so eager to tell him about her successes. Elise walked up to her daughter, bandaged above her breast with blood seeping through, staining the bandages red. She placed her hand on her shoulder, comforting her. Elise returned a glare to Sophie Trenet.

"It was an accident, Sophie. You've got to take into understanding that she received her hidden blade a few weeks ago..."

"Don't forget that she nearly got you killed, Elise." Trenet piped back, pointing at her chest. "She's a menace with that weapon!"

Elise returned an offended look towards Trenet.

"How dare you!" Elise shouted back, and walked up to Trenet, their foreheads butting heads. Arno and Francois stepped in, and tried to separate the two enraged women. After separating the two women successfully, Trenet dusted herself off, breaking away from Francois and Arno's grip and walked up to Juliette.

"Juliette Marie Dorian!" Trenet shouted at her. "Your understanding of the concept of the French Assassin teachings has been severely below par. You are holding back your own ability to learn about the Creed, which makes you a useless asset to the Brotherhood."

Juliette began to shed tears. Francois heard enough, and sat beside his sister, placing his hand on her shoulder, which turned into a hug. Francois watched his mother approach Trenet again.

"There's got to be another way, Sophie." Elise pleaded. "Anything."

Trenet looked back up at Elise.

"Anything you say? There is one thing we can do." Trenet replied. "We can banish her from the Brotherhood."

A look of shock came across Elise's face.

"Excuse me, but did you just say banishment?" Elise inquired. A snarky smile came across Trenet's face. Elise curled her hand into a fist, and threatened to punch Trenet. Francois restrained his mother before she could land a punch. Elise calmed herself down, and yet again approached Trenet.

"Listen, Sophie." Elise stated. "I have a friend in Crawley who would be more than happy to train Juliette if you don't want to. His name is Leonard Frye."

Trenet paused for a few moments.

"You intend to send your daughter to Crawley to train?" Trenet scoffed. "So she can be a menace over there like she is here?"

Elise glared at Trenet, and jabbed her finger into Trenet's shoulder.

"I will do anything for my daughter, and I want her to become the best Assassin she can be. Even if she has to go to Crawley." Elise informed Trenet angrily. Trenet looked back at Elise with a scowl.

"Very well. You may send Juliette to Crawley to train. Hopefully her skills will improve in that small village."

Elise nodded her head, smiled, and turned back to Juliette.

"Come, Juliette. We are going to have a talk. Follow me." Elise informed her daughter, as Elise beckoned Arno and Francois to come with her. Juliette followed suit and went to join her family in their sleeping quarters.

* * *

Francois watched as Juliette sat on her bed. He could tell that Juliette looked incredibly dejected with what her Mentor had just said to her. Francois sat down beside her, and patted her on the back. Elise and Arno looked at their daughter.

"Don't let Trenet get to you, Juliette." Elise told her daughter, sitting down beside her to the left. "I don't know why she is acting that crass. It wasn't your fault that the mission went wrong."

Juliette looked up to match her mother's eyes.

"I nearly killed you, mother. It feels like I'm not cut out to be an Assassin." Juliette said, in a hushed tone. "I'm pretty sure you're all disappointed with me."

A look of confusion came across the face of Arno upon hearing what his daughter said.

"Nonsense Juliette! You know we aren't disappointed in you." Arno told Juliette. Juliette flashed a little smile. "Your mother has a proposition for you."

Juliette looked back over to her mother.

"I am going to write to a friend of mine, named Leonard Frye. He is the mentor of the British Assassins." Elise told her daughter. "What I am hoping is that he will train you better than Trenet can. He is located in Crawley, and you will have to go there for training. Would you like to go?"

A smile came across Juliette's face, after a few moments of thought.

"I would love to." Juliette informed her mother. Elise, Arno, and Francois smiled.

"All right, Juliette." Elise told her daughter. "I will write to Leonard later tonight, and will let you know when he replies to me."

Juliette got up, and hugged her mother and father. Francois patted his sister on the shoulder before he left the room.

"Thank you both, for giving me an opportunity to hone my skills in a better environment." Juliette said, thanking her parents.

"You'd better get some rest, Juliette." Arno reassured her. "You're going to have a long few days ahead of you."

Juliette smiled as she watched her father and mother leave the room. Once they left the room, Juliette pulled out her journal, and began to write in it.

 _July 5th, 1826_

 _The mission involving Mother and myself failed miserably, with me failing to deliver the killing blow. My hidden blade failed me, which enabled our target to shove me away deliberately, and force my mother out of the shadows, and into the fray, where he nearly took her life in combat. If it hadn't been for my mother's blade, we both wouldn't be here. Upon arriving back at Saint-Chappelle, Mentor Trenet scolded me, stating that I myself am hindering my own ability to learn about our Creed. This led to an argument between Mother and Trenet, one that even Father couldn't break up. Shortly after, Mother spoke of a man living in the small English village of Crawley, named Leonard Frye. She said he is a friend, and that he would train me much better than Mentor Trenet would, when I go to Crawley, that is. I hope Mother hears from Monsieur Frye soon, for if I am here any longer, Mentor Trenet is going to develop a strong hatred for me. I'm hoping it doesn't come to that, however._

 _See you in a few days, journal._

 _Sincerely, Juliette M. Dorian_

Juliette closed her journal, set it on her nightstand, and laid down in her bed, letting tiredness consume her as she shut her eyes.

* * *

Juliette awoke in the afternoon, to her mother in the doorway. Juliette jumped up, and greeted her mother.

Elise smiled.

"Good afternoon, Juliette." Elise said, with a smile still on her face. " Good to see you're awake. I just thought I would let you know that the letter to Leonard has been sent. I should be expecting him to respond in the coming days."

Juliette returned a smile to her mother.

"I have a question for you, Mother." Juliette asked, as she gestured her mother to sit beside her. Elise sat down on the bed beside her daughter.

"What is it that you'd like to ask, Juliette?" Elise asked Juliette in return.

"When you first became an Assassin, how did Trenet react to you?"

Elise pondered for a few moments before answering.

"When I was brought here in 1795, I had nowhere to go. If it weren't for your father, I'd have been a beggar on the street." Elise informed her daughter. "But onto your question. Sophie never really liked me, because of my Templar heritage. All I had to do was prove myself over time, as an apprentice, and then as a Master Assassin. She never thought I was dedicated to our cause, and threatened to exile me from the Brotherhood, much like she did to your father did when he was younger. I like to think I proved her wrong when I earned the rank of Master Assassin."

Juliette looked back up at her mother.

"It seems like everything I do in Trenet's eyes is a failure." Juliette told her mother. "I don't want Monsieur Frye to think of me in the same way."

Elise pushed her hair to her right side, and and placed her hand on Juliette's back.

"Leonard won't think of you that way, Juliette." Elise reassured her daughter. "He treats his pupils with nothing but respect, and understands their plights."

Juliette smiled.

"I hope you are right, Mother." Juliette replied, hugging her mother. Elise returned the hug. After Elise left the room, Juliette slid on her hidden blade, and fastened the straps. Juliette unsheathed it and walked up to the training dummy in her room. Juliette practiced her dodging, parrying, and hand combat skills, before striking with her hidden blade, pausing a few inches from its neck. Juliette flicked her hidden blade back into the bracer, and sat on her bed. She undid the straps on her bracer, slid it off of her wrist, and placed it on her nightstand. Juliette noticed an apple on her nightstand that was still fresh. She grabbed it and smiled as she took a few bites out of it. After a few moments, Juliette finished her apple, and threw the core in the trash. Juliette lifted her feet up onto her bed, and laid them on her bed. Juliette closed her eyes, with one thought on her mind.

 _I hope Mother hears from Monsieur Frye soon..._

* * *

 **Three Days Later**

Juliette awoke in the late morning to a knock on her door. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and quickly brushed her hair. Juliette answered the door to see her brother, Francois, in the doorway.

"Hello, Juliette." Francois greeted her. "Might I come in?"

Juliette beckoned Francois inside. Francois smiled, and sat on her bed.

"I have received word that Mother has gotten a letter from a man named Leonard Frye, the man who could be your new Mentor. " Francois informed Juliette, getting up from the bed. "You are to meet Mother in the main hall, for she wishes to speak with you."

Shortly after Francois left the room, Juliette exited the room herself, and went to the main hall to meet her mother. Upon arriving in the main hall, Juliette saw her mother with an opened envelope in her hand, and a letter on the table. Elise looked up to see her daughter.

"Hello Juliette, just the lady I wanted to see." Elise said, as she placed her hand on the chair beside her, indicating that Juliette sit beside her. Juliette sat down beside her.

"Is the letter from Monsieur Frye?" Juliette asked, picking up the letter.

Elise smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes it is." Elise replied. "Read it, please."

Juliette nodded her head, and began to read the letter.

 _Dear Madame Elise de la Serre_

 _I hope you are well. I have received your letter inquiring about training your daughter, Juliette, and the way Sophie Trenet has been treating her. It is incredibly wrong to hear about her acting like this. If Juliette can't handle training under Trenet, then I will take Juliette under my wing personally, and train her here in the quiet suburbs of Crawley, where she would be able to hone her skills at a much faster rate. I will be in Cherbourg within the next few days. If Juliette is interested in training in Crawley. Bring her and yourselves to Cherbourg. I look forward to meeting Juliette._

 _Cheers and Good Health to you, Elise._

 _Leonard Frye._

Juliette smiled.

"Your father and Francois are currently out looking for a carriage, because we plan to leave this evening." Elise informed her daughter. "Be sure to put on your nice white blouse on, and don't forget your hidden blade."

"For sure, Mother." Juliette replied, bowing her head.

"See you in a little bit." Elise said, with a wink.

Juliette smiled as she walked back into her room. Upon entering her room, she walked over to her closet, and opened it. After sifting through her closet, she found her white blouse hanging up. Juliette unbuttoned and took off her stained white shirt, and placed it on her bed. She then took her white blouse off of her hanger, and slipped into it. Juliette pulled down on her long sleeves, making sure both sleeves fell to her wrists. After pulling her sleeves down, Juliette dusted off her chest, and grabbed her hidden blade, which was sitting on her nightstand. Juliette slid it onto her wrist, and fastened the straps on her bracer. She flicked the blade out, and flicked it back in. Juliette smiled, and walked back out the door of her room to meet her mother.

Juliette found her mother sitting in the main hall. Elise looked up to see her daughter back so quick.

"That was quick, Juliette." Elise said, with a smile. Juliette returned a smile back to her mother.

"I aim to please, Mother." Juliette replied.

"Good to hear. Let us go upstairs to see if Francois and your Father are back with a carriage." Elise told her daughter, as she got up from her chair, and walked beside her daughter. Juliette smiled, and followed her mother up into Cafe Theatre. Upon arriving in Cafe Theatre, Juliette noticed that Cafe Theatre was rather empty. After looking around the empty Cafe, Juliette

saw a carriage outside, with her brother and Father standing beside it. Juliette and Elise walked up to Francois and Arno.

"You found one, hm?" Elise asked, smiling at her.

"We sure did." Arno replied, smiling back. "I apologize for taking so long. Do you still want to leave later this afternoon?"

"Yes, that is still the plan." Elise returned. "Juliette has been eager to leave for the past few hours."

Juliette smiled as Francois walked up to her.

"Good luck in Crawley, Juliette. Write to me, always." Francois said, giving her a hug. Juliette returned the hug. "I'll miss you, sister."

"I'll miss you too, Francois." Juliette replied, with tears clouding her eyes. "Best of luck here, Francois. I wish you nothing but the best."

Juliette wiped away the tears in her eyes, and approached her parents, who were standing by the carriage. Elise placed her hand on Juliette's shoulders.

"Are you ready to go, Juliette?" Elise asked, making eye contact.

"Yes, I am." Juliette replied, with a smile as she got into the carriage. Arno looked off into Cafe Theatre.

"I'm surprised Sophie isn't up here to at least say goodbye." Arno inquired. "It's quite upsetting if you ask me."

"I don't think she really wants to see me anymore." Juliette replied to her father, as he climbed into the carriage.

"Don't forget the destination, Monsieur." Elise reminded the carriage driver, as she closed the door, and sat beside Juliette. The carriage driver nodded his head, snapped on the reins, and the horses pulling the carriage trotted towards Cherbourg. Arno looked over at his daughter, who was twiddling her fingers.

"Eager to meet Monsieur Frye, Juliette?" Arno asked, with a smile.

Juliette returned a smile to her father.

"Am I ever!" Juliette exclaimed. "I can't wait to see Crawley!"

Arno and Elise smiled at their daughter, as Elise began to peel an orange.

"You're going to be the first member of our family to set foot in England since your mother did twenty-eight years ago." Arno informed his daughter. "Incredible feeling, isn't it?"

"It certainly is, Father." Juliette replied, with a smile. Both Juliette and Arno turned to see that Elise had fallen asleep, with a half peeled orange still in her hand. Arno and Juliette chuckled, as Juliette took the orange from her mother's hand, and gave it to her father. Juliette watched and smiled as her father peeled the orange, and began to eat the slices. As her father munched on the orange, Juliette watched out the carriage window, admiring the sunset in the west, as the carriage carried on towards the city of Cherbourg.

* * *

 **6 hours later**

Juliette, Arno, and Elise arrived at the Cherbourg docks just before evening, just before the sun was setting. Juliette was the last to leave the carriage, closing the door behind her. She held her hand up to her forehead, and saw a middle aged man with brown hair approach her parents, with an infant sleeping in his arms.

"Great to see you again, Leonard!" Arno greeted him, patting him on the shoulder.

"Congratulations on the birth of your son, Leonard." Elise said, patting Leonard on the back. "What is his name?"

Leonard looked down at his newborn son.

"His name is Ethan." Leonard told Elise, as he caught wind of Juliette. Leonard extended his hand.

"Ah, you must be Juliette. My new pupil. Your mother has told me a lot about you."

Juliette extended her hand, and smiled as she shook his hand. She looked up at him, making eye contact.

"Mother informed me that you will be training me." Juliette informed Leonard. "I was told you could train me better than Trenet could."

Leonard smiled, and chuckled.

"I don't know about her. She's been acting quite strange these past few years. I believe your mother made a wise decision, because you wouldn't learn a thing from Trenet in the state she is now."

Elise and Arno smiled.

"It was the best decision, and an easy one for our daughter." Arno said, reassuring his daughter. Juliette smiled as her father patted her on the shoulder. Juliette returned a hug to her father.

"I'm going to miss you, Father." Juliette said, patting her father on the back. "Thank you for teaching me everything you know."

"Best of luck in Crawley, young blood." Arno told her daughter, returning the hug. Elise wiped tears from her eyes as Juliette approached her.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me, Mother." Juliette told her mother, giving her a large hug. Elise returned the hug, patting her daughter on the back. "I promise I will write to you with word of my progression."

Elise smiled as they ended the hug.

"Nothing but the best for you in Crawley, Juliette." Elise replied, putting her hand on Juliette's shoulder. Juliette gave her mother another hug, before Juliette approached Leonard's side. Elise and Arno waved as Juliette and Leonard walked on board the ship that would take the two Assassins to London. Ethan began to cry as the ship left port. Leonard rocked him in his hands gently. Juliette and Leonard walked up to the helm of the ship, and watched the sunset.

"I am nervous, Monsieur Leonard." Juliette said, twiddling her fingers. Leonard looked at Juliette, rocking Ethan back and forth.

"What are you nervous about, Juliette?" Leonard asked, out of curiosity.

"I'm nervous about this new beginning in Crawley." Juliette replied. "Do you believe I will make a good Assassin? Because I feel like I won't be."

Leonard gave Juliette a stern look.

"If you talk like that, you won't be a good Assassin." Leonard informed Juliette. "There is only one person who can change that, and that person is you, Juliette."

Juliette looked back at Leonard, and extended her hidden blade, and then flicked it back in, with a smile. Shortly after smiling, Juliette let out a yawn.

"Perhaps you should get some rest there." Leonard said, with a chuckle. "I'll be down there momentarily with Ethan."

Juliette smiled, and went down below deck to her room. She sat on her bed, untied her boots, and placed them at her bedside. She undid the straps on her hidden blade, and slid it off her wrist, placing it on her night stand. Juliette lifted her feet up, and as soon as her head hit the pillow, tiredness consumed her and fell asleep. The last thing Juliette heard before she fell asleep was the sound of an infant crying, along with the sound of Leonard Frye singing a lullaby.

* * *

Juliette awoke early in the morning, and ran her hand through her long brown hair. Juliette looked over to Leonard's bed, to see that he was absent. She walked over to her nightstand, and grabbed her hidden blade. After strapping on her blade, Juliette walked up to the main deck of the ship, only to smell smoke.

Juliette looked around to see smokestacks bellowing smoke dominate the horizon, almost blotting out the sun. Juliette spied Leonard, with Ethan in hand, beckoning her down to the dock. Juliette nodded her head, and walked down to meet her mentor.

"Welcome to London, Juliette!" Leonard exclaimed. "May be a little smokey for some, but I know who is behind all this."

Juliette gave her mentor a look of concern.

"Who is behind this, Monsieur?" Juliette asked, as the pair walked off the dock.

"Robert Starrick, Templar Grand Master." Leonard replied, spitting on the ground. "He's the one behind this whole rapid change of industrialization. Children are forced to work hellish hours in the factories, which bear the Starrick name. It makes me sick to my stomach."

"Why doesn't King William do something about this treachery?" Juliette asked.

"Our king is oblivious to the happenings in his own city. Even Prime Minister Jenkinson is blind to Starrick's cruelty." Leonard replied, as they approached the carriage that was to take them to Crawley. As soon as the door opened, Juliette hopped in, and took the seat facing the front of the carriage. After a few moments, Leonard returned, and entered the carriage. Juliette looked across to her mentor.

"Sorry. I just had to tell the driver to head to Crawley." Leonard informed Juliette, as the carriage began to trot through the inner city.

"Why don't we strike now?" Juliette asked, with eagerness in her voice. "Let's end his tyranny in London!"

"Easier said than done, Juliette." Leonard replied in a stern tone. "London has been a Templar stronghold ever since they put a sword through the heart of Edward Kenway. Plus it doesn't help that we haven had a lead on his whereabouts for the past two years."

The carriage trotted out of the city. Juliette looked at her pocket watch, and smiled when she saw her pocket watch read twelve o'clock. After putting her pocket watch back in her pocket, the carriage suddenly stopped. Juliette spied a Templar thug ambush the driver, and watched as the carriage driver fell to the ground, dead, with a slashed throat. The carriage began to move very fast, the horses galloping at breakneck speed, causing Juliette to fall to the bottom of the carriage. Leonard covered Ethan with his body, as Ethan began to cry. Leonard looked at Juliette, and pointed at the window behind Juliette. Juliette returned a look of confusion to Leonard, who was still shielding Ethan. Juliette looked down at her left hand, curled it into a fist, and let out a deep breath. Juliette grimaced as her fist shattered the glass, alerting the driver. As soon as the driver turned around, Juliette flicked her hidden blade, and plunged the blade into the side of his neck. His body slumped, and fell out of the driver's seat onto the road. The horses were running out of control on the road.

"Juliette! The horses!" Leonard shouted, pointing out the front window. "Bring them to a stop!"

Juliette nodded her head, and squeezed herself through the front window. Juliette got herself into the driver's seat, and grabbed on the reins.

"WOAHH! WOAHH!" Juliette shouted, as she pulled on the reins. After a few moments, the horses whinnied, and came to a stop, where Juliette guided them to the side of the road. Leonard got out of the carriage.

"Who was that man?" Juliette asked, coming down from the driver's seat clutching her wrist.

"An Assassin Hunter." Leonard replied, rocking Ethan back and forth. "Starrick must've known we were in the city. So he must've sent him after us."

Leonard looked down at Juliette's left hand, which had a cut which went from her knuckles to just past her wrist.

"Look at your hand, Juliette. That is a nasty cut you've got there. Plus your blouse is a little bloody." Leonard inquired, with a smile. Juliette looked down at her cut, which stained her hand and her blouse with blood, and smiled. Leonard shifted Ethan to his left hand, and placed his hand on her left shoulder.

"You handled yourself well in a scenario which could have ended our lives. You showed zero fear with your hidden blade." Leonard informed Juliette. "You handled yourself like a true Assassin, Juliette."

Juliette looked up in awe at Leonard, who began to walk towards the carriage. Juliette followed suit, and joined him, sitting in the driver's seat.

"Maybe I am cut out to be an Assassin after all." Juliette replied, as she grabbed the reins. Leonard smiled at his pupil, as the horses began to trot.

"There's your reason to believe, Juliette. Believe in yourself, be confident in yourself when you are given a task, and you will be a great Assassin." Leonard informed Juliette. "Crawley is not far away. Let's make it there before this evening."

Juliette smiled, and snapped on the reins gently. The horses let out a whinny, and galloped towards Crawley, with an empty carriage in tow.

Juliette Dorian and Leonard Frye arrived in the small village of Crawley in the late afternoon. Upon arrival, Juliette looked around the village, to see it full of life, whether it be small children playing football or the elderly in their rocking chairs. After travelling through the town, Leonard told Juliette to stop in front of a house, made of elegant red brick.

"Ah. Here we are." Leonard stated, as he got off the carriage. "The home of Henrik Goff, and our headquarters. He only uses the basement, as the previous owners moved out in 1798." Juliette looked up in bewilderment at the house as she got off the carriage. Leonard rang the doorbell. After a few moments, a young woman answered the door.

"Leonard! So good to see you and Ethan!" The woman exclaimed. "Who is the girl behind you?"

"It is good to be back, Michelle, and this woman here is Juliette Dorian, daughter of Arno Dorian and Elise de la Serre." Leonard informed Michelle, as Leonard and Juliette walked into the house.

"Henrik will be glad to see you, for he is waiting downstairs." Michelle replied. "He eagerly awaits the arrival of you two. Welcome to Crawley, Juliette."

Juliette bowed her head. Michelle escorted Leonard and Juliette downstairs, into the headquarters of the British Assassins. After walking down a torch lit hallway, the three Assassins made it into the main headquarters.

"Henrik, they are here!" Michelle exclaimed. A man with long brown hair, and neatly trimmed facial hair, turned around to greet Leonard.

"Leonard, my good friend! It is good to see you." Henrik greeted his mentor. "You are back from Cherbourg with your new protege?"

"Yes, I am." Leonard replied, as two other Assassins entered the room. "Her name is Juliette Dorian, daughter of Arno Dorian and Elise de la Serre. I have brought her here to train her in our way of the Creed, and to escape an abusive mentor in Sophie Trenet."

Leonard beckoned Juliette forward. Juliette walked forward, and extended her bloody left hand. Henrik smiled, extended his gloved left hand, and shook her hand.

"You're lucky I'm wearing gloves, Juliette." Henrik said sarcastically. His sarcasm reminded her of her brother, Francois. "Welcome to Crawley, Sister."

Juliette bowed her head to Henrik.

"Another question, if I may ask." Henrik began. "What caused your injury?"

Leonard stepped in.

"Michelle, Nathaniel, and Irene may want to hear about this as well." Leonard began, as the four Assassins gathered around Leonard. Irene and Nathaniel at Juliette's left, and Michelle and Henrik in front of Leonard. Juliette caught the middle-aged Irene looking at her cut.

"On our way here, we were ambushed by an Assassin Hunter, presumably paid off by Starrick, who threatened to run us off the road." Leonard informed his comrades.

"Ethan and myself wouldn't be here if it weren't for the brave actions of Juliette, who broke the window to kill the Hunter, and steer the horses back on course. Juliette sustained her injury in the skirmish, and fought through the pain. I'm proud to call her my Apprentice."

Leonard smiled at Juliette. Juliette smiled back at her mentor.

"Incredible!" Nathaniel exclaimed, patting Juliette on the shoulder.

"You proved yourself well today, young Juliette." Irene informed Juliette. "You will be a vital asset to the Brotherhood in the coming years. That much I promise."

"Thank you, Irene." Juliette replied, with a bow of her head, before Leonard tapped her on the shoulder.

"Come, Juliette. Let me show you your new sleeping quarters before I put Ethan in bed."

Juliette followed Leonard to her room, which was located at the back left of the main hall. Upon entering, she found new clothes on her bed, ranging from buttoned shirts in black and white, to solid brown breeches. Also on her bed was a curved short-blade, and beside them was a set on black and red robes, with the crest of Crawley on the left shoulder. On her nightstand was her new hidden blade, which was black in color. Juliette shut the door, and changed down to her undergarments. She grabbed some cloth, and wrapped up her cut. She grabbed a pair of dark beige breeches, and put them on, fitting nicely around her hips. Juliette noticed a pair of boots at her bedside, and slipped them onto her feet. After buttoning up her long sleeved black shirt, Juliette tied her red sash around her waist. Juliette then strapped the cape part of her outfit around her shoulders, and fastened it over her right breast. Juliette looked down on the belts on her bed.

"Oh, how could I forget those." Juliette muttered to herself, as she strapped them on around her waist, over her red sash. Looking down at the pair of gloves on her bed, Juliette picked them up, and slid them on her hands, the left glove just fitting over her bandaged hand. Juliette grabbed her new bracer, and slid it onto her wrist. Juliette flashed out her hidden blade, and sheathed it back into her bracer. Juliette grabbed the curved short blade, twirled it in her right hand, and placed it into the scabbard on her left leg. Juliette turned around in her new garb as Leonard stood in the doorway. Leonard smiled.

"Welcome to the Brotherhood, Juliette Dorian." Leonard said, with a smile. Juliette returned a smile back to the man who is going to be her mentor, before he left the room. Juliette walked up to the mirror in her room and smiled, for her journey as an Assassin was truly about to begin.


End file.
